User talk:Thot Prad
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 20:34, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Hyphenated article names Hi Thot, just wanted to let you know that the current preferred style for article titles is to avoid hyphens as per a recent discussion, so I made the adjustment to the cold storage unit and cold-storage unit pages. Nice contributions so far, and lovely user page. Welcome aboard! - Intricated 02:03, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :Reply from Thot Prad: Sorry about the hyphenating. Thanks again for the welcome. :) Frequent changes Just another FYI, you may want to use the "Show preview" function when editing pages more often, so to avoid saving unnecessary versions of the page on the server, that could hurt the server's performance. It's just as good as hitting the Save page button for seeing how your changes look like! :) - Intricated 02:07, 1 April 2006 (UTC) :Reply from Thot Prad: Yeah I noticed I've been doing that a lot...It never used to happen so much because I'd always review my edits in Word, but for some reason my spellcheck isn't working at all, so I find myself picking up little things every time. I'll try to avoid this in the future though... Again, sorry about that. Keldon class I'm going to have to ask you to not use disallowable pictures -- the drawings of Cardassian ships you posted seem to be from a copyrighted source -- the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual. This is a form of plagiarism and copyright violation, and is disallowable for our pages. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:59, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Reply from Thot Prad: I apologise, and the technical manual is listed in the reference section of that page. The source is cited, I simply highlighted the areas to which I was referring. :We aren't allowed to scan pictures from that book on this site. -- Captain M.K.B. 04:11, 1 April 2006 (UTC) Reply from Thot Prad: My apologies, I'd originally obtained the image from a web site, not scan it in. I also didn't foresee a problem so long as the source was quoted. I'm not off to a very good start, haha. :It's customary to reply with your text indented (insert a colon (:) before your text) and sign with a signature (just add ~~~~ and it appears automatically). You can use the "Show preview" button to see what it will look like if you're unsure about anything, and feel free to ask one of us if you have further questions. :) --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 07:51, 1 April 2006 (UTC) USS Valient and Cardassian destroyer/battle cruiser Hello Breen friend. I just wanted to give you a heads up on why I changed your edits regarding the encountering a Cardassian destroyer. Here is the quote from the episode: :WATTERS: "Correct. We were trying to make our way back to Federation-held space when we encountered a Cardassian battle cruiser near El-Gatark. It was our first taste of combat." The quote says Cardassian battle cruiser, so I have made edits to reflect that. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:18, 26 August 2006 (UTC) Repl: Dominion War Sidebar Thanks for fixing the sidebar. I admit I was in a hurry and am a little bit rusty on such matters. I thought since it was an important war it should have something analogous to the other War pages (top images on the Earth-Romulan War, the great Earth-Kzin Wars, the Federation-Klingon War (2267), aka the "Kirk-Kor War"). Since I could never get three on the left and three on the right to work, I used the sidebar method. I do think it's a little interesting how they line-up: The multi-culture Federation vs. the kinda multi-culture Dominion; The warrior culture Klingon Empire vs. the kinda warrior culture Cardassian Union; and the kinda mysterious Romulan Star Empire vs. the very mysterious Breen Confederacy.--Tim Thomason 17:16, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Image source Any chance you could provide a source for ? Thanks in advance. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:07, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Just a little warning. If you cannot provide a source, I'll replace the image with one that has a source. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:45, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :I think the image was on a DVD's special content. I found the image on a google search to be honest but it was one of the best quality images. If you want I can replace the image. - Thot Prad, 22:56, January 1, 2007 Yeah, it's best for copyright protection purposes if we use an image we know the source, like from a DVD screencap. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:05, 2 January 2007 (UTC) British Spelling in Dominion War? I noticed in your last major edit on the Dominion War (which was great work, by the way) you use British english spelling. While I may be more green than you are in regards to working on this site, if you note Memory Alpha's Manual of Style you will find that we are supposed to be using American spellings of words rather than British spellings. The only reason I noticed was that one of your favorite words is "favour." If I am incorrect in any way, please let me know. Otherwise, if you want help correcting the errors, I'd be happy to help. --Topher 09:21, 2 June 2007 (UTC) Galor class Would you please mind explaining why you keep changing things on the Galor class page? That new image you added does not show anything of importance. The image you removed did: the size relationship between the Galor and the Defiant. Second, moving the "subsystems" section up: they were essentially listed in order of importance, following the template used on the article. Moving subsystems, which is basically "everything else", above the more important "tactical section" makes no sense. --Alan 02:36, 3 June 2007 (UTC) : The reason I replaced the image with Defiant with the new one is that a.) It's a clearer and better picture showing higher details IMO, like the Cardassian scripture, and b.) it shows the size comparison of the Galor and a Jem'Hadar attack ship, which is just as valuable. Next, I moved the subsystem information above the gallery because it was basically hidden under it, I thought the page looked better with the majority of the ship's information together, and the gallery at the bottom (while also being under the tactical systems info). - Thot Prad 02:41, 3 June 2007 (UTC) The image you added does not even show the whole ship, nor does it even give the reader half of the perspective the first image gives. And again, the order of importance should still get precedence over where the gallery is placed. Take a look around at the other starship articles. This is not a unique situation. This of course goes with out saying that the article still can't be expanded more. Also, please keep conversations on a single talk page, it makes them much easier to track discussions. --Alan 03:46, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Image uploads A few points: * Do not upload duplicate images under new names * Please do not artificially zoom in on images. The border image you uploaded has pixellated very poorly. * Please use JPG files for screenshots. Not PNG files. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 20:42, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :I tried to re-upload the image, but it would not allow me to since I used a different file type. I was unaware we could only use .jpg files on here, since .png is generally a better file type. As for the pixellation, the previous image was so small you could almost see no details on the image. When the new, bigger picture is posted in articles the pixels are gone and you can still see more details. - Dimitri the Echidna (talk) 20:44, November 6, 2015 (UTC)